To control a sailing boat, its sails need to be moved or otherwise adjusted using the vessel's rope lines, collectively called the running rigging. For example, the main sheet is used to move the boom of the main sail while the jib sheets are used to adjust the effective angle of the jib sail. A variety of other lines are often used to control other aspects of the position and shape of the sail(s).
In most sailing boats, lines are adjusted manually although autonomous and semi-autonomous sailing boats are also known. For example, some yachts have electric or hydraulic winches to wind in or let out lines that can be controlled at a user interface (e.g. by buttons).
The sport of sailing is enjoyed by many and at least part of this enjoyment is generally derived from manually participating in controlling the vessel. Technology is such that sailing vessels can control themselves autonomously but such systems would detract from the sailing experience in a recreational setting.
One well known problem in sailing is when vessels heel at too great an angle. This can happen due to a gust of wind or simply due to user error. If a vessel heels at too great an angle it may capsize and this could cause damage to the vessel or its contents. There are several known solutions to vessels over-heeling and these include: hull design, a weighted keel and movement of the crew to the high side of the vessel.
The present invention seeks to provide a sailing vessel control device and system which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.